Un Cambio En Nuestras Vidas
by harukituz
Summary: AU. Sesshoumaru parecia tener la vida perfecta hasta que su esposa Kagura lo dejo solo al cuidado de su hija Rin. El trabajo y tener que atender a su hija todos los días lo vuelven loco, a su vida llegara una hermosa muchacha a ayudar un poco. ¿New Love?
1. Mi Peor Año, Nueva Nana, Dinero

**NOTA: Que mas quisiera yo que los personajes de este popular y genial anime me pertenecieran pero no… u.u le pertenecen a la reina del mangaka RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. Aunque hable hace poco con ella y me dijo que me comparte a Sesshoumaru ¬¬**

**BUENO AMO EL INUKAG PERO MAS EL SESSHKAG Y ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE ESTA PAREJA ESPERO QUE PUEDAN APOYARME AUNQUE SEA CON UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW CON UN "HOLA" ME CONFORMO ASI SABRE SI LES GUSTA O NO Y QUE MEJOR SI QUIEREN MANDAR ALGUNA RECOMENDACIÓN.**

**BUENO LINDO DIA Y LEAN BONITO.**

**

* * *

  
**

Había sido el peor año de su vida. El tan afortunado y perfecto Sesshoumaru Taisho experimento una montaña rusa de emociones desde que su esposa había dejado esa carta sobre la cajonera de su habitación.

La conoció en la universidad, se la presento su mejor amigo Naraku. Para su desgracia "mejor amigo" en el idioma del pelinegro no significaba lo mismo que para el mundo entero.

Cayo rendido ante sus pies, ante sus ojos se convirtió en la mujer mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, su bella Kagura, el peculiar tono rojizo de sus maravillosos orbes lo llevó al éxtasis en su primer encuentro, el pelo tan negro como el carbón lo sedujo hasta dejarlo hipnotizado, su sensualidad era increíble y su figura de muerte.

Cortejo a su bella mujer por un año hasta que por fin se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio. Ella acepto en seguida. No tardaron mucho en concebir, la luz de su vida y por lo único que vive ahora, su pequeña princesa Rin de seis años.

Aun no entendía el por que del abandono de su esposa. Siempre le había dado todo lo que ella quería y según él merecia. Ropa cara, joyas, propiedades, autos… Absolutamente todo. Nunca sufrió de alguna carencia y Sesshoumaru siempre procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible en casa con sus las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida. Y de pronto esa funesta tarde encontraba esa carta de despedida.

_Querido Sesshoumaru:_

_No puedo seguir con esta farsa más… Es demasiado para mi tener que mentirte a ti y a Rin pero sobre todo a mi… Se que no entenderás el motivo de mi partida pero tenia que hacerlo. Este estilo de vida me esta asfixiando, el ser madre y esposa todo el tiempo es… No se como decirlo deseo algo diferente; por favor no me odies espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, no le digas a Rin que los abandone inventa algo eres bueno en ello sabes que la devastaría._

_Gracias por todo te deseo lo mejor._

_ATTE:_

_Kagura._

Estaba intentando por todos los medios llegar a ella. Pero nada había funcionado, simplemente se esfumo dejando su vida convertida en un remolino imparable. Él regreso a ser el mismo de antes, cuando ella no había llegado a su vida, duro y frio con excepción de su trato hacia su bebita solo hablaba lo que tenia que hablar con los demás. Un aire de amargura se apodero de él.

Su hermano menor Inuyasha trataba vanamente de sacarlo del agujero en el que se había metido.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando un muy cansado peli plata se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá de piel blanco de la sala.

- Vaya llevó esperándote como una hora, pensé que Rin salía del cole a las 3:00

- Me hizo llevarla por un helado. Es su primer día en la nueva escuela así que decidí complacerla, estoy muerto.

- Si se nota últimamente estas más enojón que de costumbre.

- Y tu más idiota.

- Jajaja deberías dejarle los chistes a alguien mas, no van contigo.

- Tengo que irme la clase de ballet de Rin empieza en media hora.- Dijo parándose del sofá.

- Sabes… No soportaras mucho tiempo de esta manera, desde que Kagura se fue te toca hacerlo todo. Estas volviéndote un anciano ¿Cuántos ya? ¿30? Es en serio hermano necesitas una niñera.

- Yo no necesito que otra persona cuide de mi hija, suficiente tuvo con que su madre la abandonara para que yo también lo haga.

- No la vas a abandonar, admítelo tarde o temprano llegaras a tu límite y ni para ti, ni las empresas y mucho menos para Rin va a ser bueno… Escucha tengo una amiga que necesita algo de dinero extra es muy simpática y amable además de muy trabajadora. Kagome ¿No la recuerdas?

- ¿Kagome?

- Si iba conmigo desde Kínder Kagome Higurashi… cabello negro, ojos azul profundo, piel clara algo tontina… No la recuerdas. Debería decir que me sorprende pero no, no lo hace.

- Ahhh, Kagome la niña de coletas que decía que se iba a casar contigo cuando fueran mayores, ¿Crees que dejare a mi hija con una mocosa como ella?

- No es una mocosa mas, tiene 18. Se puede hacer perfectamente cargo de una niña. Además en serio necesita el trabajo, esta pagando su universidad, así que mira que no solo te quitas un peso de encima sino que también ayudas a una frágil mujercita a salir a delante ¿Qué dices?

- Necesito pensarlo Inuyasha, Rin es una niña muy inocente y quizá no le agrade la idea de que una desconocida se este encargando de ella.

- Pero ella también se acostumbra rápido a las cosas. Es inteligente además de muy sociable ya veras que se acostumbra, mira si te decides llámale a mi amiga.- Inuyasha saco su celular.- Llámale.- Le dijo pasándole el numero a su hermano.- No te arrepentirás en serio.

- Lo pensare ¡RIN ES HORA CARIÑO!- Grito apresurando a la pequeña.

- ¡Ya voy! Listo papi podemos irnos adiós tío Inu.

- Adiós princesa suerte con tus giros que te diviertas.

* * *

- La señorita Minami dijo que el recital es el viernes, ¿Puedes venir papi?

- Claro sabes que siempre me hago un espacio para asistir princesa.- Era demasiado, su hermano tenia razón, necesitaba ayuda.- Oye cariño, ¿Qué piensas de tener una niñera?

- ¿Niñera? ¿Para que?

- Mi amor a veces es necesario que yo me quede en la oficina y pues por eso se me será un poco difícil poder ir por ti al colegio y si tú tienes una niñera ella podría llevarte a la casa y darte de comer en lo que yo no estoy.

- ¿P-pero si yo tengo una niñera… Tú pasaras menos tiempo conmigo?

- No cariño el tiempo que no este contigo te lo repondré luego, además si tu te llevas bien con la chica puede ser tu amiga.- Rin se quedo pensando la situación, extrañaba muchísimo a su mami, quizá lo de la niñera no seria tan malo, como dijo su papá hasta podrían llegar a ser amigas.

- Esta bien papi, quiero una niñera.

- Bueno… Ella es amiga de tu tío Inuyasha así que debe ser buena persona para haberlo soportado desde Kínder.

- ¿Desde Kínder? Woau entonces si debe ser muy paciente.

- Llegamos princesa, tu tío pasara por ti tengo una junta importante, buena suerte.- Le besa la frente.- Cuídate mucho.

- Igual papi, ¡Adiós!- Rin salió del automóvil y Sesshoumaru saco el móvil.

* * *

- Kagome sabes que lo que menos quiero es presionarte, pero tenemos que pagar la renta este fin de mes. Necesito tu parte. Sabes de sobra que yo te la pagaba pero mi padre no me quiere enviar dinero.- Le dijo con algo de pena una pelilarga a su amiga, llevaban viviendo juntas desde hacia dos años que habían entrado a la universidad y se conocían desde kínder.

- Sango lo se, mira te daré el dinero mañana te lo juro. Tengo que irme llego tarde al trabajo, hasta en la noche.

- Hasta en la noche.- Kagome salió corriendo era muy pesado tener que ir de un lugar a otro de esa manera, salía de la universidad a las dos y después iba a casa se cambiaba y comía algo para después salir corriendo de nuevo al host donde trabaja. Se divertía en su trabajo que mejor que estar rodeada de chicos lindos en una casa de citas y sin tener que pagar por su compañía. Pero se estaba cansando de eso, era tiempo de buscarse otro trabajo.

- Buenas tardes Kagome.- Le saludo uno de los host, Hojo.

- Bueno tardes Hojo-san ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

- Bien, sabes que siempre es bueno después de que las chicas salen de la escuela les encanta venir a comer algo con nosotros, he tenido unas diez clientas en lo que va del día.

- ¡Bien! Me voy a cambiar.- Kagome entro a los lockers y saco su uniforme del casillero, era un vestido rosa tipo "Maid" con delantal de holanes blanco, calcetas largas del mismo color y zapatos rosas tipo escolar. Eso era una de las cosas que le desagradaban de su trabajo, vestir así.

Salió a recepción y empezó a despachar a las clientas que por lo regular escogían a Hojo el numero uno del club de solteros y en momentos libres se ponía a hacer tarea o a estudiar lo del día de mañana.

- Kagome ¿Puedes por favor encargarte de que nos lleven té?- Le pidió amablemente uno de los Host.

- Si en seguida.- Kagome guardo sus libros en el mostrador y salió para la cocina. Pidió el té y espero a que una mesera lo lleve a la sala. Regresando al recibidor sonó su celular.- Que raro es numero desconocido.- Contesta.

- ¿Si? Bueno.

- ¿Eres Kagome Higurashi?

- Si… ¿Quién es?

- Soy Sesshoumaru Taisho, el hermano mayor del idiota de Inuyasha.

- Ahh, si ya te recuerdo.

- Mira te hablo por que mi hermano me dijo que necesitabas trabajo, no se me gustaría discutir eso contigo. Te tengo una propuesta.

- Este… Pues si, si me interesaría.

- ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?

-Etto… ¿Le parece bien mañana como a las dos y media?

- Perfecto pasa a mi oficina. Sabes donde es ¿no?

- Si, si se, entonces mañana paso. Gracias.

- Adiós.

Esta podría ser la oportunidad para cambiar de empleo. Y esperaba que fuera para mejor y sin estúpidos uniformes rosas y niñas de secundaria gritando por doquier.

* * *

- Disuculpe… ¿La oficina del Señor Sesshoumaru?

- ¿Tiene cita?- Pregunto una secretaria de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

- El me pidió que viniera soy Kagome Higurashi

- Ohh si, el señor Taisho dijo que vendría, pasa el debe estar esperándote.

- Gracias.- Kagome empezó a caminar.- ¿Disculpa? ¿Por donde es? Jeje

- Lo siento, piso diecisiete. La única oficina allí es la de él.

- Gracias.

Kagome tomo el elevador hasta el piso diecisiete donde la atendió la asistente de Sesshoumaru.

**SESSHOUMARU POV**

Estoy cansado, criar solo a una hija de seis años mas aparte atender todo el emporio familiar no es nada fácil, solo espero que la amiguita de Inuyasha no sea una irresponsable y venga, si sigo de esta manera no llegare a los 30.

- Adelante.- Dije escuchando como tocaban la puerta de mi oficina.

- Señor la señorita Kagome ha llegado.- Dijo mi secretaria.

- Dile que entre.- Cerré la laptop y concentre mi mirada en la amiga de mi hermano… Ella es… ¿La mocosa que estaba enamorada del idiota? No es una broma. Esta… Compórtate Sesshoumaru aunque tu esposa te haya mandado al demonio eres un hombre casado y tal vez ella regrese algún día. Pero es que… Es tan hermosa. Su pelo luce brillante y suave, tiene piel de porcelana y esos ojos, Inuyasha me dijo de esos ojos, azul profundo como el mar. ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? No, no lo hagas no veas, lo sabia sus boca es perfecta, parezco un adolescente.

- ¿Taisho-san?- Me saco la chica de mis pensamientos.

- Perdón, toma asiento por favor.

- Bueno gusto en conocerlo… Woau es increíble lo mucho que se parecen usted e Inuyasha.

- Me estas insultando.

- No… Es que sus ojos y su cabello son muy parecidos.

- Genética, lastima que la inteligencia no se pasa. Y gracias a Kami-sama la estupidez tampoco.

- Vaya, creo que no te llevas muy bien con él.

- Te equivocas nos llevamos de maravilla pero eso no le quita lo idiota.

- Ahh…. Y bien ¿Qué propuesta me tiene?

- Necesito una niñera para mi hija.- Le dije.

- ¿Hija?

- Si tiene seis años y acaba de empezar el shougakkou (Primaria) y mi trabajo no me permite pasar por ella, necesito alguien que la cuide mientras yo estoy en la oficina.

- Yo estudio también.

- Mi hija sale a las tres. ¿Tendrías tiempo?

- Yo a las dos, creo que alcanzo perfecto a pasar por ella y llevarla a casa. Encargarme de que coma bien. Y pues no se que otras cosas haga su hija…

- Entonces quiere el trabajo ¿Kagome?

- Si, si lo quiero.

- ¿Podrá empezar mañana?- Le pregunte, no quería aceptarlo pero algo de ella me cautiva es extraño si pudiera revivir lo que paso con Kagura, esto quizá seria fuerte. Era momento de un cambio y estoy seguro de que esta chica sera uno bueno.

- Si.

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y era hora de la salida de la pequeña Rin, Sesshoumaru me enseño una fotografía, es una niña preciosa y se ve que es simpática o espero que mas que el padre. Es tan parecido a Inuyasha, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Él es como un refri, si como un refri cuando te le acercas te congela y te habla como si fueras un simple esclavo a sus servicios, aunque técnicamente eso soy no tiene por que tratarme de esa manera. Shit, ¡La niña!

- ¡Rin! ¡Rin!- Grite para que se detuviera.

- ¿Quién eres?- Me pregunto ¡Que Kawaii es!

- Soy Kagome y soy tu niñera. Tu papá me mando por ti para llevarte a casa.

- Mucho Gusto Kagome.- Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la más hermosa que haya visto. Creo que este trabajo será mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Se que tal vez no sea el mejor comienzo pero ya mejorara... Espero jeje. tambien estare traduciendo algunas historias en ingles a español, besos espero su apoyo. Adios**


	2. Mi Primer Día, Matrimonio, Mi Divorcio

**HELLO EVERYONE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL BUEN RECIBIMIENTO AL FIC, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y LAMENTO LA DEMORA TENGO COMO CINCO FICS SIN TERMINAR Y POR ESO TARDATE ALGO ESPERO QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SEA POR SEMANA, SE CUIDAN NOS LEEMOS BESOS. QUIZA LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS TARDEN EN LLEGAR A LA EMOSION PERO ESPERO MEJORE CON EL TIEMPO**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS EN CUENTA O AKA ABAJO SI NO ESTAN REGISTRADOS, LOS AMO MATTA NE n.n**

**

* * *

**

Kagome entro por el gran portón de madera y vitrales transparentes plasmados de formas únicas con una mano tomaba la de Rin y en otra cargaba la pequeña mochila rosa con conejitos de la niña; "es una casa enorme" pensaba Kagome, en su vida había estado en una así, claro la de los Taisho de niños si era grande pero no como esta. Obviamente Sesshoumaru había mejorado su situación propia llevándolo a ser aun más rico de cómo solía ser. Y eso que la hacia sentir… Más pobre de lo que era ¬¬.

- Wow, ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí?- Pregunto llegando a la sala, todo era muy minimalista, una mescla de colores blancos, marrones y negros. Los sillones de piel blancos se vean muy cómodos pero al parecer nadie se sentaba en ellos, estaban relucientes.

- Solo mi papí y yo, en la casa de atrás viven los empleados.- Explico, la pequeña cuando entro corriendo a la cocina seguida por Kagome, se sentía extraña, todo el mundo en la casa la veía fijamente, juntas entraron a la cocina, era tan espaciosa y todos los electrodomésticos eran de acero inoxidable, odiaba esos muebles, les recordaba a una morgue, igual a donde tuvo que reconocer a su padre el año anterior.

- Que linda cocina…- Dijo con sarcasmo.

- Verdad, mi mami escogió todos los muebles y la decoración.- Dijo Rin sacando el helado del congelador.

- Y… ¿Dónde esta tu mami?- Pregunto Kagome viendo como Rin se comía lentamente su mantecado de vainilla.

- Esta de viaje, mi papá dijo que pronto regresara. Pero el tiene demasiado trabajo y no podía pasar por mi.

- Rin ¿no crees que no querrás comer mas tarde si comes tanto helado?

- No… Mi papi siempre me deja comer helado a estas horas.

- Yo creo que no es bueno, ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu casa? Esta enorme y si voy a pasar aquí tanto tiempo necesito conocerla ¿Qué dices?- Le dijo Kagome no quería empezar con el pie equivocado su trabajo, si la niña no comería a la hora que era ella seria amonestada.

- bueno, sígueme.- La pequeña y Kagome salieron de la "fea" cocina, le enseño el pasillo que llevaba a la casa de la servidumbre, el cuarto de juegos del primer piso, se sintió de nuevo una niña adentro de esa habitación, habían toda clase de muñecas y juguetes, además de aparatos de entretenimiento y videojuegos.- ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

- Sip, pero esos son de mi tío Inuyasha, pasa mucho tiempo aquí con su novia.- Kikyo… Si pudiera decir el nombre de una persona que odiara esa era Kikyo, no era mala chica, bueno no tanto, pero por su culpa Inuyasha y Kagome habían terminado su relación después de dos años.- Y mi papá y él de vez en cuando pasan a jugar, Ahh si y también Miroku.- El novio de su mejor amiga y casi hermana Sango, no tenia ni idea del porque estaban juntos si el tenia un desliz cada 10 minutos.

- Bueno continuemos.- Siguió la biblioteca y estudio de Sesshoumaru, estaba todo prolijamente acomodado y parecía haber pasado a otra dimensión, en comparación de las otras habitaciones esta era mas tradicional, clásica, todo era de madera y elegante, toda la pared estaba cubierta por libros y cosas de trabajo, un enorme escritorio y una salita en medio. Fijo su atención en la fotografía posada encima del escritorio, estaba Rin en medio con una sonrisa enorme a lado derecho Sesshoumaru con cara de felicidad y no de ogro como lo conoció y la tercera persona era una mujer, que asumió era la madre de Rin; tenia los ojos rojizos y el pelo negro, mas negro que el suyo, se veía sensual y madura, una mujer hermosa pensó, claro que esperaba si había podido cautivar a Sesshoumaru… No cualquiera.

- Rin.- Se escucho una voz grave y tentadora hablando desde la puerta, era Sesshoumaru, Kagome se alejo del escritorio y se puso a lado de Rin.- Cariño, ¿No te dije que no estuvieras haciendo diabluras en mi oficina? La última vez no me fue muy bien.

- Gomen, estaba enseñándole la casa a Kagome.- Dijo.

- Buenas tardes Sesshoumaru-san.

- Hola Kagome. Vine a comer contigo Rin mi junta se cancelo…- Sesshoumaru cargo a Rin hasta el comedor seguido por Kagome, padre e hija se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y ella se quedo a lado de la puerta, no tenia idea de que hacer.- Puedes comer con nosotros.

- Ehh… Y-Yo, no jeje no así estoy b-bien.

- No, Kagome-Neechan come con nosotros.- Le invito Rin, lo sabia que demonios tenia esa niña pero no podía negarle nada.- Siéntate donde come mi mami como no esta no se molestara.- Kagome se sentó a lado de Sesshoumaru que estaba en el asiento principal, una de las sirvientas comenzó a llevar los platillos desde la entrada hasta el plato fuerte.

- Buenas tardes.- Y ahí estaban, su ex -novio mejor amigo y su actual novia, un nudo se formo en la boca de su estomago impidiéndole llegar al plato fuerte. Aunque ya haya pasado un año completo y ella e Inuyasha sean amigos le dolía mucho verlo con alguien mas, aun sentía algo muy fuerte por él.- Kagome, sabia que eras la indicada para el trabajo, ¿Cómo te esta yendo en tu primer día?

- Bien, jeje, gracias, hola Kyoko.

- Hola Kagome.- Saludo Kikyo.

- Siéntense coman con nosotros.- La pareja tomo asiento de lado de Kagome, a su lado Inuyasha y al otro Kikyo, Sesshoumaru ordeno que sirvieran dos nuevos platos.- y bien… ¿A que se debe tu presencia tan temprano aquí Inuyasha?

- Que… ¿No solo puedo pasar a saludar a mi hermano?

- No…

- Bueno… Creo que como siempre tienes razón… Kikyo y yo venimos a invitarte formalmente a nuestra fiesta de compromiso.- Kagome sintió como le clavaban una aguja en el pecho y le atravesaba el corazón; sabia que pasaría pero no sabia que tan rápido, estaba shockeada, sorprendida, ¿Perdería a Inuyasha para siempre? Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, no podía llora, no frente a él.

- Vaya, en hora buena, me alegro por los dos.- Dijo Sesshoumaru, por fin su hermano sentaría cabeza y dejaría de tontear por allí.

- Gracias Sesshoumaru.- Kikyo tomó la mano de Inuyasha.

- Jeje, felicidades chicos.- Kagome vio a la pareja, por lo menos esperaba que Kikyo no fuera como la esposa de Sesshoumaru y abandonara a Inuyasha cuando se le diera la gana.

- Gracias Kagome.- Le dijo Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, Kikyo e Inuyasha terminando de comer fueron a la biblioteca-oficina del mayor mientras que Kagome y Rin subieron al cuarto de la pequeña.

- Bueno Kagome este es mi cuarto.- Rin se dejo caer en la cama mientras Kagome exploraba la habitación, era enorme, parecía que había entrado un mundo rosa, la cama, paredes, hasta el baño, todo estaba lleno de muñecas y peluches un escritorio con una laptop…Rosa, y teléfono fucsia, un modular en el mueble de la tele con una pantalla de 40' LCD del mismo color.

- Te gusta el rosa ¿No?- Kagome odiaba el rosa, desde niña. Tanta gama del chillante color la hacia sentir un poco incomoda.

- Sip, mucho, mi mami dice que es un color para niñas.

- A mí nunca me ha gustado mucho. Bueno, ¿Qué haces usualmente a esta hora?

- Etto… Usualmente hago la tarea tomo una ducha, juego un rato o salgo con Rex y Akira a caminar por ahí.

- ¿Rex y Akira?

- Si mis dos Husky.

- Ahh… Bueno tomaras un baño, harás tus deberes, jugaras un poco y por ultimo tomaras la cena con tu padre, si haremos eso.- Kagome entro al baño y preparo la tina con burbujas aromáticas, siempre había querido un baño así, era del tamaño de su casa, por así decirlo. El baño fue divertido termino empapada por su pequeña guerrilla de agua con Rin, la ayudo a cambiarse y ha hacer los deberes, después jugaron un poco en el jardín de la casa y por ultimo una cena con el rey del hielo y la pareja de oro.

Sesshoumaru veía cada expresión que se plasmaba en el rosto de Kagome, quería reconocer todas y cada una de sus facetas, la sonrisa hacia Rin, de disgusto hacia un mal comentario del impertinente de su hermano, su mirada al verlo, era agobiante pero atrayente, por un lado sentía el mismo amor a su esposa desde que la conoció y por otro esa chica lo estaba atrayendo descomunalmente.

- Bueno hermano, ya es tarde ya nos vamos, buenas noches.- Dijo Inuyasha después de tomar un delicioso café en la sala.

- Nos vemos Sesshoumaru.- Se despidió Kikyo, Sesshoumaru los acompaño a la puerta.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Le pregunto a la castaña que bajaba las escaleras.

- Hai, Rin ya hizo sus deberes, se puso el pijama, solo lo espera para leerle su cuento y yo pierdo el bus pero… ¿se le ofrece algo mas?

-No… Nada, te llevo si quieres ¡Yuka dile a Rin que me espere no tardo!- Le grito a la sirvienta de la cocina.

- ¿Ehh? No… No como cree, no, tomo un bus, en serio.

- No es seguro para una chica tomar el autobús a estas horas sola, ven.- Le dijo tomando las llaves de su auto, Kagome sonrojada siguió al mayor, no sabia el que pero… Estar con él era incomodo…- ¿No te subes?- Le dijo después de rato que abrió la puerta del lujoso vehículo.

- A-ah jeje, perdón.- Dijo para después subirse seguida por el mayor, el silencio era tajante e incomodo, para ambos, no sabían que decir ni como actuar. Kagome se aventuro sacando algún tema que se le viniera a la mente.- Lindo auto…

- No es gran cosa.- Mal intento, consejo: Nunca hablen de su auto con alguien que los cambia cada semana… No es una conversación extensa. De nuevo quedaron en silencio.

- Puedo.- Dijo señalando el estéreo, Sesshoumaru asintió. Kagome busco entre los Cds del peli blanco tratando de encontrar algún gusto en común.- ¿Quiere escuchar algo en especial?

- Me da igual.- ¬¬ que léxico tan extenso, pensó la niñera.

- Bueno.- Opto por poner la radio **"Hey! Say! Jump!"** Sonaba en su estación favorita.- Amo esa canción.

- Ah…- ¬¬ se estaba cansando, en definitiva esa era la primera y la ultima vez que dejaba que la llevara a su casa, ir a lado de un mudo en el bus era mil veces mas entretenido que ir con el rey de hielo.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Solo por curiosidad.- Milagro, si sus cálculos no la engallaban era lo mas largo que le había dicho en todo el camino…

- Si, lo que quiera.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?- Por fin salieron esas palabras de su boca: llevaba todo el camino tratando de averiguarlo, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo preguntarlo, le interesaba saberlo, en toda la comida y cena ella no había pronunciado palabra y solo veía con ojitos de borrego en matadero a Inuyasha y de león en casería a Kikyo.

- ¿E-Eh? Y-yo, ¿P-por Inuyasha? ¡JAJAJAJA! Nada, salimos por más o menos dos años, pero ahora solo es mi amigo… Y él ama a Kikyo, son como el uno para el otro ¿No crees?

- ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?- Dijo un poco molesto. Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

- *Suspiro* Nada. Nada estúpido; pero… No tengo nada que hacer, se va a casar y yo buscare a alguien que me haga feliz, se que será difícil pero tarde o temprano aparecerá por ahí en algún lugar, solo tengo que buscarlo.

- Las chicas como tu no tienen autoestima…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que tengo autoestima! Y mucha.

- Si la tuvieras nunca te habrías enamorado del idiota de mi hermano, en segunda ya lo habías mandado al demonio por convicción propia junto con esos sentimientos que no te llevaran a ningún lado, una chica como tu, que tiene muchas cualidades, puede tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies.- Kagome tenia la cara totalmente descolocada, ¿La estaba adulando? Sesshoumaru le había dicho un cumplido.

-E-E-Etto.

- Llegamos.- Le dijo bajándola de la nube a la que la subió.- Mañana Rin tiene clase de ballet, así que después de la comida directamente a la escuela, no estaré, me iré de viaje así, que seria bueno que te quedaras en casa por si algo se ofrece, llegare pasado mañana. Dejo al chofer a tu disposición.

- Okay. Sobre lo de mi cheque, necesito pagar la renta de este mes, así que…

- Mañana te dejo el cheque en casa, pídeselo al ama de llaves.

- Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru-san. Nos vemos en… ¿Dos días?

- Si, hasta luego Kagome.

- Hasta luego Sesshoumaru-san.

* * *

- ¿Me vas a decir que te arrepientes Kagura?- Pregunto un guapísimo pelinegro a la hermosa mujer que protegía su desnudes con una sabana blanca mientras observaba la fotografía de su pequeña familia.

- Extraño a mi hija, eso es todo Naraku.

- Te he dado una opción para ello Kagura. No tendría ningún inconveniente en criar a la hija de mi amigo como propia. – Le dijo como lo había estado haciendo semanas atrás, quería ver a su "amigo" en la ruina y poco a poco lo conseguiría. Primero su esposa, después su hija y por ultimo la empresa y la fortuna.

- No, Sesshoumaru nunca me perdonaría si le quitara a Rin. La ama demasiado.

- Piénsalo cariño, no tienes que ser tu la que este lejos de ella. Rin te necesita, seria bueno que pensaras lo del divorcio.

- Ya me decidí, quiero divorciarme definitivamente de Sesshoumaru. Por que te amo a ti Naraku.

- Yo también, Kagura.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews n.n**

**SessXio:** Hola, que bello que tu primer review sea conmigo, yo estaba igual cuando deje el primero y mas cuando puse mi primer historia pero bueno, estoy feliz de ser la primera, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y que siga haciéndolo, que estés bien nos leemos pronto espero te mando kizuz and hugs matta ne n.n

**Chi:** Gracias por tus comentarios, acepto cualquier critica y que mejor que sea buena me alegro que te guste la historia y que lo siga haciendo, nos leemos pronto espero, que estés de lo mejor te cuidas muchísimo nos leemos luego te cuidas matta ne n.n te mando besos y abraxos.

**loba_blanca: **que bueno q te gust, después de la tormenta termina mañana, espero leas el final y te guste quizá lo termine muy a la carrera pero es que no tenia mas ideas y creo que no tenia historia para mas espero tu comentario nos leemos pronto tomodaxi kixux matta ne…

**Pequeña Lin:** Pequeña Rin!!!!!!! Tambien estas aquí!!!!!!! Me alegro que aca también leas mis historias como en amorYaoi, y me digas que tal, bueno ya me woy que estes bien, nos leemos luego te cuidas matta ne te mando besos y abrazos. Amo tus pulgares n.n

**Rooh: **me alegro que te guste, espero sigas leyendo, te cuidas mucho nos leemos luego, que estes bien te mando besos matta ne n.n muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos luego.


	3. Divorcio, Alcohol, Confianzas

**HOLA PASO A CONTESTAR TODOS LOS REVIES Y A DEJARLES EL CAPI, QUE ESTEN BIEN ADIOS.**

**ESPERO HAYAN INICIADO BIEN EL AÑO**

**LEAN CUTE n.n**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Cuándo dices que se casa Inuyasha?- Le pregunto Sango; ya llevaba un mes trabajando para la familia Taisho y a su parecer no pudo haber encontrado otro trabajo mejor, Rin no era problemática y el sueldo toda una maravilla.

- En dos meses.- Contesto desanimada.

- Poco tiempo… Y tu amor el ogro Sesshoumaru Taisho ¿Ya?- Pregunto con mirada picara.

- No seas tonta.- Dijo lanzándole un cojín a la cara.- Es solo mi jefe.

- Por favor… Solo tu jefe "JAJAJA" Le gustas.

- Claro que no.

- Sip, te trae a casa todos los días.

- Por que es un caballero y yo salgo muy noche.

- Te paga el doble de lo que debería. Tengo más amigas niñeras y créeme que matarían por una paga como a la que a ti te dan.

- Claro que no siente nada por mí, esta casado, ama a su esposa.

- Pero ella lo dejo, ¡Aprovecha Kagome! Eres bonita, simpática, buena persona… ¿Qué esperas?

- Aunque la señora Kagura lo haya dejado, él la sigue queriendo con toda su alma, cuando pasa por el retrato de la sala su mirada entristece y se pone de mal humor.- Explico triste.- Además siempre que habla conmigo termina con algún tema que tenga que ver con ella.

- A ti te gusta él ¿Verdad?

- Que ¡Claro que no! No… No se, en mi corazón aun esta Inuyasha pero… Sesshoumaru es... Estoy confundida Sango.

- Pues Inuyasha te gusto desde siempre y terminaron mal, eso daña a la gente como a ti, no te merecías que te hicieran eso, por lo cual querida amiga, yo opino que conquistes a tu jefe.

- Es demasiado para mi.

- Nada es demasiado para ti, lo que no tienes en dinero lo tienes en atributos personales, nada pierdes. Bueno quizás el trabajo pero te buscas otro.

- Estas dañada Sango.

----------------

- Y entonces Kagome me compro un helado y me peino mientras yo leía el libro que me dio la maestra Sawara.

- Me alegro que te hayas divertido con ella.

- Ajam, son cosas que nunca podía hacer con mi mami por que ella estaba muy ocupada, ¿Cuándo regresa?

- Rin ya hablamos de eso, no lo se, cuando ella quiera. Si es que quiere.- Se dijo a si mismo.- ¿Mañana es la ida al zoológico o pasado?

- Lo olvidaste… Mañana, prometiste que irías así que tienes que ir…

- Claro solo necesito hacer unas llamadas y todo estará listo, pero… Ya es noche y la princesa tiene que irse a la cama.- Le dijo tomándola en brazos y subiendo al segundo piso, con todo el amor del mundo la recostó en la cama y la abrigo con las frazadas rosas, tomo el cuento favorito de su niña del librero, se sentó a su lado y empezó a leer.

* * *

- Los papeles están listos y entregados cariño, ha mas tardar mañana por la noche Sesshoumaru los tendrá entre sus manos.

- Espero que el firme rápido, conociéndolo hará lo imposible por mantener esos papeles intactos, con tal de que yo no me divorcie de él.

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, si quieres regresar con él estas en todo tu derecho…

- No, yo te amo Naraku.- Lo besa en los labios.- Y te amare por siempre.

* * *

- ¡JIRAFAS! ¡NO MEJOR ELEFANTES! ¡LEONES, SI LEONES!- Gritaba emocionada Rin corriendo hacia el área de los felinos.

- ¡Rin cuidado, con calma que no se irán a ningún lado! Taisho-san creo que su hija enloqueció.

- ¿En que quedamos de lo de Taisho?

- Gomen Sesshoumaru.

- Así esta mejor me haces sentir viejo hablándome por mi apellido.- Dijo siguiendo a su hija que ya iba muy lejos. Kagome se les unió y con la cámara les tomo mil fotos, a ellos y a los animales, pasaron el día completo recorriendo todo el zoológico y comiendo cualquier cosilla que se encontraran el los estantes de comida y golosinas, claro todas pagadas por el Taisho que siendo un caballero nunca permitiría que una chica pagara algo si iba con él, ante los ojos de Rin parecían una familia, con su mami solo habían ido una vez y nunca mas regresaron puesto que Kagura no le agradaban mucho los animales que digamos, él partidario de que la niña tuviera a sus mascotas era Sesshoumaru.

- Quiero ir al cine…

- ¿Al cine? Pero es que…- Kagome se moría del cansancio estar corriendo detrás de una niña hiperactiva por todo el lugar la dejo muerta, pero esos ojitos que Rin hacia siempre que quiere algo la dejaban sin defensas.- Pues si tu papi quiere.

- Todo lo que la princesa diga.- Dijo subiendo a Rin a sus hombros. Kagome camino unos pasos mas atrás que ellos, lo único que quería era tomarse un baño y dormir unas diez horas.

* * *

- Paquete para el Señor Taisho.- La sirvienta de la casa de Sesshoumaru recibió del mensajero un sobre largo de color amarillo.

- Gracias.- Los puso sobre el escritorio del peli plata y siguió con sus labores diarias.

Ya para las ocho de la noche Rin se había quedado profundamente dormida perdiéndose el final de la película. Kagome y Sesshoumaru se dirigían cortas miradas mutuamente, la primera para buscar algún indicio de atracción del peli plata hacia su persona y él para admirar los hermosos ojos azules que la luz de la pantalla entre tanta oscuridad le daban un toque mágico. Tonto decir eso de una luz artificial pero era así, los ojos de Kagome no necesitaban de gran cosa para resaltar. Cuando la película termino Sesshoumaru tomo en brazos a su pequeño ángel y regresaron a casa.

-Yo la llevo a dormir.- Le dijo la azabache entrando a la mansión, con cuidado de no despertar a su hija Sesshoumaru la paso a sus brazos. Kagome subió al segundo piso dejado a Sesshoumaru solo en el recibidor.

- Señor, le trajeron un sobre por la mañana, lo deje en su escritorio.

- Gracias.- Había pensado en esperar hasta en la mañana para ver de que se trataba y así poder llevar a Kagome a su casa pero la curiosidad gano pues no tenía ni idea de que podría ser. Entro a la biblioteca y tomo el sobre, lo abrió y leyó el contenido que cayo de sus manos al descubrir que era, si bien se lo esperaba tenia la esperanza de que ella se arrepintiera y regresara a casa. Pero no allí estaban los papeles que a alejarían de ella para siempre. La tristeza de su corazón se agrando aun más y salió de la habitación.

- Sesshoumaru ya Rin esta en la cama, podemos irnos.

- ¡Quédate!- Grito.

- Ehh… No puedo…- Kagome se sonrojo no esperaba que él le dijera eso.

- ¡Voy a salir así que necesito que te quedes!- Estaba encolerizado y no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie tomo las llaves de su auto y se encamino a la salida.

- Espere ¿A Donde va?

- ¡¿A ti que te importa?! ¡Te doy un par de confianzas y te sientes con la libertad de meterte en mi vida! ¡Solo eres una empleada mas, así que no molestes!- Dijo antes de salir de la mansión azotando la puerta.- Kagome se quedo boquiabierta por la actitud de su jefe. Nunca le había levantado la voz a nadie en su presencia durante lo que llevaba trabajando en su casa, pero le dolió en el fondo de su corazón que le dijera su realidad, una simple empleada en su casa.

No importaban las largas platicas que efectuaran en su auto a las afueras del departamento de la chica, ni los consejos que se daban, nada, no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Se sentó en el sofá escondiendo su rostro con un cojín.

Estaba preocupada por la actitud del mayor, estaba furioso y no sabía a donde pudo haber ido. Espero a que su jefe llegara, la una, las dos, las tres y ni rastro del mayor, con el cansancio acumulado del día sus ojos se fueron cerrando con pesadez. El teléfono sonó despertándola.

**- Bueno.**

**- Disculpe ¿Ahí vive Sesshoumaru Taisho?- Pregunto una señorita.**

**- Si…**

**- Lamentamos molestarla tan tarde, el señor Taisho esta en nuestro bar y no esta en condiciones de regresar por si solo a casa ¿Podrían pasar por él por favor?**

**- Si, dígame la dirección.- ¿Un bar? Sesshoumaru de la nada salía de la casa ¿A un bar?**

* * *

Nunca en su vida bebió tanto pero ni todo el alcohol del mundo lo ayudarían a olvidar, se había enamorado de su esposa desde que la conoció, habían compartido todo… Tenían una hermosa niña y a ninguno de los dos les faltaba nada. Entonces ¿Por qué lo dejo? Y mas aun ¿Por qué dejo a Rin? Su princesa no tenia la culpa de nada y a él le destrozaba el ver como extrañaba a su madre y la no tenia la respuesta que quería. Con pesar dejo caerse sobre la mesa perdiendo toda noción a su alrededor.

- Tratamos de moverlo pero fue inútil- Explico la mesera.

- Lamento las molestias.- Kagome se acerco a su jefe y con la ayuda de un par de meseros lo subió al auto, con cuidado y muy lento condujo de regreso a la mansión Taisho donde otros dos sirvientes le ayudaron a subir al señor a su recamara. Le quito los zapatos y el cinturón como pudo. Cuando lo estaba cubriendo con la frazada Sesshoumaru el tomo entre sus brazos y la jalo a la cama.- Señor ya duérmase.

- No quiero.

- Déjeme, tengo que irme.

- Duerme conmigo.- Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados jalándola para acostarla sobre la cama quedando encima de ella.- Sabes… Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás… Kagome.- El mayor se adueño de los jóvenes e inexpertos labios de Kagome, si eso hubiera pasado con su jefe sobrio habría sido la mujer mas feliz del universo, pero no, se sentía indignada y molesta, con toda la fuerza que poseía aventó a su jefe y salió corriendo de la habitación, tomo sus cosas y llamo un taxi.

* * *

Ese fin de semana Kagome no se pasó por la casa de los Taisho sorprendiendo a todos en especial al dueño de la mansión que amaneció con una resaca marca diablo y ni la más mínima idea de cómo había dado a parar en su casa. Ya para el lunes las actividades de Kagome regresaron a la normalidad aunque trataba de evadir a su jefe por sobre todo y así estuvieron una semana completa, cuando el Taisho bajaba de leerle el cuento a su hija para llevar a Kagome a su casa esta ya se había ido, para el viernes Kagome se retraso con la cocinera tratando el menú del sábado y esta vez Sesshoumaru pudo alcanzarla.

- Te dije que es peligroso que andes por allí tu sola, tu casa esta muy lejos de aquí.- Dijo Sesshoumaru tomando las llaves de su auto.

- No es necesario que se tome estas molestias con una simple empleada, como usted dijo estoy tomándome demasiadas confianzas y no es lo correcto.- Respondió dejando aturdido al mayor, Kagome aprovecho que su jefe estaba distraído y salió de la casa, ¿Él había dicho eso? ¡Claro que lo hizo! Estaba molesto por los papeles de divorcio y Kagome fue la única que se metió en su camino con la cual pudo desquitar su enfado.

- Soy un idiota.

* * *

**ESPERO LE GUSTE Y COMENTEN QUE TAL**

**REVIEWS……………**

**Natalia**  
QUE BUENO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO ESPERO QUE ASI SEA HASTA EL FINAL TU SABES ESPERO TUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE ESTES BIEN, TE MANDO UN MONTON DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS, TE CUIDAS MUCHO MATTA NE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. Feliz año!!!!!!!!!!

**Pequeña Lin**  
Hola pequeña, como estas? Sabes que siempre constestare tus coments me llenas de inpi, espero el seguiente capitulo tu visita feliz año!!!!!! Tarde pero que te vaya bien, etto, te cuidas mucho te mando besos y abrazos, como siempre cuidate y nos leemos luego matta ne tomodaxi.

**azul d cullen**

SI NARAKU ES BRILLANTE TIENE BUENOS PLANES, ETTO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!! ALGIN TARDE PERO ACA ESTA JEJE ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN Y PUES YA SABES TE DESEO LO MEJOR Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO BESOS Y ABRAZOS, TE CUIDAS MATTA NE.


	4. Perdon, Boda, Error

**HOLA TOMODAXIS SE QUE ANDO TARDE PERO ES QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, ESTOY TRABAJANDO POR UN TIEMPO INDEFINIDO ANTES DE LA UNI Y PUES ES ESCASO LO QUE PUEDO ESCRIBIR EN LA OFICINA PERO DARE LO MEJOR DE MI PARA QUE PUEDA ACTUALIZAR ANTES.**

**LES MANDO UN ENORME Y SONORO BESO A EVERYONE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

**COMUNICO DE UNA VEZ QUE TAL VEZ ESTE FIC Y EL DE ****"EL EMBARAZO NO DESEADO DE KAGOME"**** PUEDEN TENER ALGUNAS SIMILITUDES PERO VISTAS DE DISTINTOS ANGULOS, DE UNA VEZ ADVIERTO QUE CASI EN NINGUNA HISTORIA MIA NO HAY NINGUN EMBARAZO, CASI EN LOS ONE-SHOT SI, ASI QUE ESPEREN UN BEBÉ EN ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN.**

**ASI COMO EN LA DE SKIP BEAT, SI ALGUIEN DE POR AQUÍ LO LEE Y SI NO LEALO ES BUENO, TAMBIEN COMUNICO LA NUEVA LLEGADA DE MI TOMODAXI ****PREGALICE**** ELLA COMO A MI NOS ENCANTAN LOS FICS CON EMBARAZO ASI QUE ESPEREN LA FUTURA PUBLICACIÓN DE ****"EL FUTURO QUE SOÑE" ****ES UN INUKAG QUE LE ENCANTARA, BUENO YA ME VOY SOLO LES ADVERTIA ESTO.**

**POR SIERTO FUI A UNA CONVE Y ME COMPRE UNA TAZA DE SESSHO!!!!!!!!!! ME INSPIRA EN EL TRABAJO CUANDO BEBO MI CAFE**

Había arruinado todo y a escalas masivas, pero él no tenia la culpa ¿O si? ¡Claro que la tenia! No debió tratarla de esa manera, ella es… Tan especial, una especie de ángel. Ama a su esposa y esos papeles le habían roto el corazón, pero se clavaría así mismo una estaca en el pecho antes de dañar a Kagome pero ¿Porque? ¿Le gusta Kagome? ¿Y a quien no? Es hermosa, tiene los ojos mas maravillosos del mundo, su piel es tersa y blanca como la nieve y su pelo azabache como la noche mas oscura pero con el brillo de mil estrellas.

- Soy un idiota.- Se dijo por millonésima vez en UNA semana, se sentía pésimo, la culpa, el remordimiento que mezclados con una resaca marca diablo que se había provocado… Otra vez…Y para colmo de males con una fiebre y tos de perro que no lo deja ni respirar se sentía al borde de la tumba.- Y para colmo me ignora y no puedo ni hablar con ella. Quiero disculparme.- Dijo levantándose de la cama, le dolía todo, absolutamente todo, pero tenia trabajo que hacer, se metió a la ducha y bajo a desayunar con su princesa, Kagome llego y seguida la rutina de dos semanas atrás se llevo a la niña con tan solo dirigiéndole un seco saludo al Taisho.

Sesshoumaru entonces se fue a la empresa, tenia que tratar con los nuevos socios, que por si faltaba la cereza del pastel para arruinar su existencia era ni más ni menos que Ookami Kouga, si bien la familia Ookami era de las mas adineradas del país, su heredero era el ser mas idiota DEL MUNDO. Le molestaba siempre, desde que de niño iba a su casa a jugar con Inuyasha, se podría decir que el

pasatiempo de Kouga era molestarlo, metiéndose a su cuarto y desordenado todo, comiéndose sus dulces, rompiendo sus cosas, molestando a su hermano en su lugar. Es simplemente molesto.

- Señor, Ookami-san esta aquí.

- Hazlo pasar… Por favor.

- Señor ¿Se siente bien? Esta sudando y se ve muy sonrosado…

- Estoy bien es un simple catarro.

- Oookay.- Dijo saliendo de la oficina para darle paso a Kouga.

- Kouga.

- Sesshy.- Le dijo burlonamente el menor, un muchacho de para la mayoría de las mujeres belleza

salvaje, la cuidada piel canela y ojos chocolate eran toscamente combinados con el negro de su melena

larga y el deseado cuerpo que obviamente esta muy bien trabajado, como todo hijo de millonario vistiendo lo mas caro que su cartera pudo pagar.- ¡Amigo! Mirate, te ves muy mal ¿Todavía no regresa Kagura?

- No colmes mi paciencia Kouga siéntate y tratemos lo que haya que tratar.

- Okay.- Dijo tomado una de las sillas de enfrente.- ¿Cómo esta tu hijita?

- Bien.

- ¿E Inuyasha? Tiene tiempo que no lo veo.

- También. Se casa.

- ¡¿Se casa?! ¿Con quien? A que pregunta tan mas tonta obvio con Kikyo, si se aman desde siempre.- Eso si ya era el colmo, Kagome merecía también su lugar ella fue primero la novia de su hermano.

- ¡Podríamos ir a lo importante por favor!

- Hai, no te enojes… Bueno como el viejo te dijo el plan de Ookami es agrandar el área automotriz en el mercado, tu sabes, todo el terreno que cubren los Taisho.

- Obviamente se de que trata todo esto…- Dijo comenzando a sentirse mareado. Con cada minuto que pasaba el "catarro" empeoraba- Y se que lo que quieren en especifico es unirse a Taisho Motors (Suena ¡Tan genial! Lamento la interrupción n.n) Lo dicen los contratos baka. Están verificados por nuestros y tus abogados.

- Que gruñón estas hoy.- Kouga tomo los papeles y los "Releyó" (Los ojeo)- Me parece bien ¿Dónde firmo?

- Aquí y aquí, tu padre ya firmo los demás.

- Bueno, como veo que mi presencia no te es muy grata firmare de inmediato.- Dijo tomando su bolígrafo y rellenando los cinco espacios en blanco.- Listo, bueno me voy.- Dijo levantándose, Sesshoumaru mareado le siguió a la puerta.- Fue un placer hacer tratos con ustedes.- Le dijo estrechando su mano. Sesshoumaru había llegado a su limite, veía un Kouga con dos cabezas…

- ¡Hey Sesshoumaru amigo! ¡Hey!- El Ceo había caído sobre el.- ¡Sesshoumaru!- Le dijo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas, su "amigo" estaba empapado de sudor y friísimo. El chico llamo a la secretaria del mayor y juntos lo acostaron en el sofa, la muchacha llamo al medico.

---------------

- ¿Cómo van las galletas Kagome?- La azabache estaba recién de vacaciones, bueno técnicamente era una semana de descanso antes de los exámenes. Había decido hacerle galletas a Rin para perder el tiempo en algo productivo. Incluso había hecho las favoritas de su jefe, canela y coco.

- Bien, creo que ya hice demasiadas.

- Créeme chica, con el señor necesitaras unas cinco o seis charolas de esas galletas, parecerá que no le gusta los dulces pero los adora, ya lo has visto siempre come triple racion de postre. Y esas galletas las adora.

- *Suspiro* Tendrá que quedarse con las ganas, no pienso hacerle mas, no se las merece.

- ¡Señora Okita!- Entro una de las mucamas gritando a la cocina.- ¡El Señor Sesshoumaru…!

- ¿Qué pasa Kanae?- Le pregunto Okita (La señora de la cocina n.n)

- Un joven trajo cargando al señor ¡Se ve muy mal!- Kagome no pudo mas que salir corriendo de la cocina para ver que le había pasado a su jefe. No había nadie en la entrada así que fue hasta el cuarto de Sesshoumaru, sin tocar la puerta la chica entro.

- ¡Señor!- Decían a la vez cuatro pesadas mucamas, todas las chicas que trabajaban en la casa morían por el Ceo

- Señoritas salgan por favor, el señor Taisho necesita descansar.

- Si chicas por favor mi amigo estará bien es solo un catarro… cualquiera.- Le dijo a las mucamas guiándolas a la salida pero no pudo continuar al ver a Kagome, había quedado mudo y pasmado con lo hermosa que era esa chica.- ¿T-Tu eres?- Le pregunto.

- Kagome, la niñera. ¿Qué le paso a Sessh… Al señor?

- Solo se desmayo. Tiene una gripe que empeoro por falta de cuidado, me gustaría que se quedara en casa a descansar por lo menos una semana, podría avanzar y terminar en neumonía. Deben tratar de bajar la fiebre con paños húmedos y la medicina que les recete.- Dijo dándole la receta a la chica.- Estare al pendiente del señor Taisho su algo ocurre no dude en llamarme.-Dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras lo guiaba una sirvienta a la salida.

- Bien, en marcha, tu y tu ¿Por qué en lugar de estar paradas como idiotas ahí por que no van por el agua… Tibia, si tibia y paños. Además de pedir que traigan el medicamento-. Les ordeno Kouga quitándole la receta a Kagome no sin antes rozar su mano delicadamente, esta sin hacer caso alguno se acerco al Ceo.

- ¿Don-Donde estoy?

- En su casa Señor.

- ¿Kagome? Mi bella Kagome, no me digas señor por favor.

- Esta enfermo solo dice incoherencias.- Dijo quitándole el saco.

- No son incoherencias, te digo la verdad, perdóname, por haberte tratado así, te juro que me mato antes de hacerte daño.- Continuo travandose al hablar el mayor. Kouga escuchaba divertido las divagaciones de su amigo.

- ¿Podría ayudarlo a ponerse la pijama?.- Le pidió a Kouga. El chico se estaba volviendo loco con la niñera, la observo al momento de meterse en el guardarropa de su amigo, parecía acariciar el piso con su andar, y tenia un agradable olor a Jazmín que llenaba la habitación

Mientras que Kagome buscaba una pijama adecuada, nunca había estado en la habitación de su jefe estaba enorme y el guardarropa era como un cuarto mas.

Se entretuvo viendo la ropa del mayor, tenia miles de pares de zapatos, pantalones, camisas, corbatas,accesorios, trajes de todas las casas diseñadoras existentes en el mundo, una fortuna en prendas y del otro extremo la mitad era toda ropa de mujer, la cual no quizo ni ver por ser de la esposa de su jefe, molesta tomo el pijama y se lo llevo a Kouga.

- Tenga puede ponérsela y me habla.

- ¡No te vayas!- Grito Sesshoumaru.- Quedate por favor no te vayas.- Kagome se quejo por lo bajo y se dio vuelta para no ver como cambiaban a su jefe.

- Okay, okay, me dare la vuelta.- Kagome se volteo para no ver (aunque se muriera de ganas) Como cambiaban al Taisho, con pijama puesta y adormilado Kouga lo acomodo de nuevo sobre la cama.

- Listo, cambiadito y dormidito.

- Gracias por la ayuda señor...

- Ooguri Kouga, pero para ti solo soy Kouga preciosa.

- Jeje.- Rio nerviosamente, sin contar a su fallecido padre, Sesshoumaru (Que no cuenta por que estaba ebrio) e Inuyasha este era el primer hombre que le ha dicho preciosa en toda su vida...

- Nos estamos viendo Kagome, tengo que arreglar algunos papeles y viendo la incapacidad de tu jefe para ir a la oficina, vendre a darle una visita.

- Bueno entonces, nos vemos luego... Kouga.

- Las veces que quieras.- Dijo el chico para después darle un beso en la mejilla.- Adios.

- Adiós.

Kagome se quedo cuidando a Sesshoumaru que aun dormido seguía pidiéndole perdón a la azabache.

- ¿Que no piensa callarse nunca?- Se pregunto mientras cambiaba el paño de su frente. Era el hombre mas hermoso del mundo mientras dormía, parecía como... Un ángel... Exacto eso parecía, un bello ángel que se convertía en un demonio por la mañana. Se levanto de la cama y tomo el recipiente con agua fría para cambiarlo por una mas caliente que estaba en el escritorio.

-Cuando tomo el bol de regreso tiro por accidente un sobre amarillo.

- Cada día mas torpe Kagome.- Dijo recogiendo el sobre, lo puso de regreso en el escritorio y pudo leer la etiqueta. "Tramite de Divorcio Bla bla bla bla bla... Sesshoumaru Taisho... Kagura Taisho... Bla bla bla..."- Le pidió el divorcio... ¿Quien en su sano juicio le pide el divorcio a Sesshoumaru Taisho?- Molesta tomo el agua y regreso a la cama.- Por eso estas asi últimamente.- Le pone otro paño.- No te mereces esto.

Ya había pasado un día entero recostado y sentía su cabeza al borde de explotar, le sus

parpados estaban pegados y por mas que quería abrirlos no podía y no tenia ganas ni de moverse el

solo pensar que tenia que tratar con Kouga le causaba nauseas, su cuerpo ardía y respirar le pesaba,

su único alivio era el húmedo y frío paños que cubría su frente, unas suaves y tersas manos rozaron

su cien, nunca habia sentido una suavidad como esa, parecía de seda. Como Taisho abrió los ojos, el

cuarto permanecía oscuro por las gruesas cortinas en las ventanas que impedían el paso de la luz, lo

único que iluminaba la habitación era su conocida lampara sobre el escritorio.

- Ya despertaste.- Escucho una voz conocida.- ¿Como te sientes?- Kagome retiro el paño de su frente y acomodo sus plateados cabellos.

- Mejor... Creo.

- ¿Cuanto llevas enfermo?

- No lo se ya harán unos tres días.

- ¡¿TRES?! ¡¿Por que no te trataste antes?!

- Tengo mucho trabajo, no podía preocuparme por otra cosa.

-¡Es tu salud! El doctor pidió reposo absoluto por tres días y te guste o no te quedaras en cama.

Puede empeorar y seria mas grave.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices, me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Okay...- Dijo sonrojada la joven.- Te traeré un té. Y la medicina que te receto el medico.- Kagome se acerco a la puerta.

- Espera. Yo de verdad lamento como te trate hace unos días, en realidad no pienso lo que te dije, nunca lo haria me gusta hablar contigo, es relajante, lo que pasa es...

No te preocupes, no tiene importancia.- Respondío estaba enjaquecada de tantas disculpas.- Ire

por tu té.

- Esta bien.- Dijo recostando su cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada.

- ¿Como te sientes papi?

-Mejor cariño.

- Que bueno, es por los cuidados de Kagome, estuvo contigo toda la noche. Y te hizo tus galletas favoritas.

- ¿Kagome hizo las galletas? Esa chica sabe hacer de todo.- Dijo Sesshoumaru esas habian sido las mejores galletas que había probado.

- Hai, me agrada muchisimo, me ayuda con mi tarea, juega conmigo, me ayuda a cuidar a las mascotas y me hace golosinas deliciosas. ¿Cuando regrese mamá Kagome podra seguir siendo mi nana?

- Si queres.

- Si, si quiero.

Tres días en cama, ¡TRES! Solo le dejaban levantarse para lo estrictamente necesario y un poco

para tomar aire en el balcón, todo su trabajo lo hacia en la cama, su laptop y el papelero siempre a

su lado pero con Kagome encargada de su cuidado pues no estar en la oficina no le importaba

demasiado, habían vuelto a comenzar sus platicas, esas que ha ambos los distraían y tranquilizaban,

pero... Para su desgracia Kouga también se la pasaba en su casa con el pretexto del trabajo, el

Taisho no era ningún tonto y desde luego se dio cuenta de sus dobles intenciones, algo queria con

su niñera y solo sobre su cadáver lo lograría.

-Pero los papeles que me diste no son los que ocupo.

-No seas idiota son exactamente los que ocupas, largate.

- ¡Que grosero! Yo que trato de venir siempre a ver como sigues y tu me tratas de esa manera.

- Sesshoumaru les traje café.

- Hola hermosa.- Le saludo de inmediato el Ooguri.

- Jeje, buenas tardes.

- Kouga deja en paz a Kagome.

- Perdón, no sabia que era de tu propiedad.- Burlo provocando un sonrojo en ambos

- Idiota.

- ¿quieren algo mas?

- Si, una cita ¿Hoy en la noche?

- Kouga…- Reprimió amenazante el mayor.

- Lo siento es que no puedo contenerme.

Había vencido su catarro con todo éxito y gracias al virus recupero a SU Kagome, por que era suya,no lo sabia pero ya le hablaba y el podía llevarla y cuidarla del lobo embustero del Ooguri quien seguía insistiendo en una cita con ella pero siempre se veía rechazado. Conforme la boda de su hermano se acercaba la chica se ponía mas y mas deprimida, el Taisho menor platica entusiasmado los detalles de su próxima unión y ella solo asentía "animada" con su amigo de toda la vida, pero para Sesshoumaru su expresión lo era todo, la conocía y sabia a la perfección que sufría.

Y el tan esperado evento llego; la familia Taisho recibía a todos sus amigos y mas cercanos conocidos en la mansión familiar, los padres de Inuyasha y el Ceo viajaron de su residencia actual en Europa para acompañar a su menor en el día mas importante de su vida, el novio siendo ayudado por padre e hijo para alistarse y Kikyo por su madre.

- Fuerza Kagome.- Le dijo su amiga Sango.

- Eres muy hermosa, pronto encontraras a alguien mejor.- Le animo Miroku, si bien su amiga había sufrido un poco a causa de chico el si realmente la quería y ella soñaba con poder tener una persona a su lado como él, que la amara y cuidara como se merece.

No había querido asistir pero era su amigo, él se disculpo con ella por amar a Kikyo y pues ya no tenia nada que hacer, solo esperar que por lo menos Kikyo lo hiciera feliz y ambos vivieran prósperamente, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar mientras que la pequeña Rin avanzaba lentamente sobre la alfombra que dirigía al altar tirando pétalos de rosas blancas, al llegar donde Kagome le dirigió una tierna sonrisa que correspondió gustosa la azabache. Sesshoumaru recibió a su princesa y la cargo, entonces Kikyo entro con el porte y la elegancia que la caracterizan, el vestido era hermoso y su arreglo, Kagome vio con envidia y celos como Inuyasha cambia su nerviosa actitud por una llena de dicha y de encanto. Ouguri llego corriendo pues se había atrasado un poco, busco con la vista a Kagome y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola Kagome-chan.

- Hola.- Respondió por cortesía, era un poco molesto, siempre siguiéndola a todos lados y proponiendo que salga con él, había considerado quizá decirle que si, pero seguía con la pequeña esperanza que Inuyasha cancelara la boda o que Sesshoumaru olvidara su esposa, ambas cosas nulas. La ceremonia empezó y Kouga no le dejaba de hablar, de cualquier cosa, eso por lo menos distraían las lágrimas que amenazaban con ganarle la batalla, Sesshoumaru aun a lado de su hermano los observaba molesto, ¿Que se sentía Kouga? ¿Que podía jugar con su Kagome a su antojo? Estaba molesto y absolutamente celoso eso mezclado con la reciente llamada del abogado de Kagura lo tenían bastante estresado.

La hermosa ceremonia termino con el esperado primer beso de los esposos como tal, felices ambos salieron de la iglesia para regir las felicitaciones y abrazos de todos sus invitados incluidos los de una dolida azabache.

- Estas bebiendo demasiado.

- No es cierto, solo llevo un par.

-¿Multiplicado por que? No estas acostumbrada al alcohol.

- Ya cállate.- Pidió una acalorada, sonrojada y ya muy alcoholizada Kagome.- ¿No son la pareja perfecta?- Pregunto viendo como los novios bailaban por millonésima vez en medio de la pista.- Son tan perfectos.

-Definitivamente. Miroku quítale la botella.

- A tus órdenes princesa.- Le dijo quitando el whisky de las manos de Kagome.

- ¡Dámelo!

- No

- Que me lo des, no seas malo.

- No puedes beber mas.- Le respondió pasando la botella a la mesa de a lado, Sesshoumaru veía divertido a su niñera, se notaba por el rojo en sus mejillas que estaba ebria, él no se quedaba atrás, siempre que quieras olvidar algo... Bebe. Se acerco a la azabache.

- ¿Bailas?- Le pregunto. Un clavo saca a otro clavo.

- Si.- Torpemente se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Sesshoumaru que al contrario de ella manejaba la ebriedad con bastante perfección. Una balada comenzó a escucharse y el Taisho acerco a Kagome a su cuerpo con rodeaba sus caderas y con la otra tomaba su mano, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho del peli plata mientras se dejaba llevar por él se sentía volar, flotaba sobre el suelo y sentía como el calor de su pecho le acariciaba la mejilla.- No sabia que bailara... Tan bien.

- Jajajaja, su esposa es una idiota.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Divorciarse de usted, si fuera yo no dejaría por nada del mundo que un hombre así se me escapara de las manos.

- Y si yo fuera mi hermano te estarías casando tu hoy en lugar de Kikyo.

- Me esta coqueteando ¿Señor Taisho?

- Probablemente.- Dijo llevando lentamente sus labios a los de Kagome; sabían a gloria pensaban ambos tenían tiempo ya deseando ese beso, solo existían ellos en ese instante nadie mas les prestaba atención, Sesshoumaru tomo a Kagome de la mano y la condujo hacia la salida del lugar llevándola a su auto, la chica inconsciente de sus acciones subió y espero en el copiloto al mayor que no tardo en llegar, estaría ebrio pero no dejaría a su nena sin que nadie la llevara sana y salva a casa, como pudo y saltándose todos los altos que se pasaban por su camino, llego al departamento de la niñera y esta lo guio hasta su habitación.

Claro que sabían lo que sucedería desde ese beso y ambos lo querían, Sesshoumaru acerco a Kagome de nuevo a su cuerpo besándola como si no hubiera mañana, traviesamente poso sus manos sobre los muslos de la azabache, no sabia el porque pero las manos de Sesshoumaru siempre estaban frías y eso le agradaba, recorriendo la suave piel sin dejar de besar los rosados labios de la chica, quito poco a poco el vestido que cubría el juvenil cuerpo. Como lo amaba o deseaba, o esa cuestión era precisamente lo que le carcomía la cabeza mientras que ella con gráciles movimientos le quitaba la camisa y el saco.

No tardaron en quedar ambos en prendas menores maravillándose mutuamente de la perfección ajena expuesta, Kagome empujo con su fina mano a Sesshoumaru que quedo sobre la cama, se acerco de manera sexy y con pasos galantes, por obvias acciones no era la primera vez en la que estaría con un hombre. Sesshoumaru poso sus "garras" en el trasero de la chica acercándolo a él y sentándola en sus piernas, Kagome rodeo el masculino cuello con los brazos y Sesshoumaru no puedo contener mas las ansias de deshacerse del blanco sostén y como si le hubieran puesto enfrente al mas predilecto caramelo comenzó a lamer uno de los rosados pezones de la menor y con una mano a acariciar al gemelo disfrutando como ya meses que no lo hacia, se dejo recostar sobre la cama mientras que ella se deshacía de los bóxers cortos que cubrían la hombría del peli-plata quien cambio de posición dejándola encima de él.

- Me vuelves completamente loco.-Le susurro con voz ronca al oído causando que el dulce y rosado sonrojo se convirtiera en rojo vivo, Sesshoumaru besos los labios con ambrosia y lujuria la danza entre lenguas se iba haciendo cada vez mas agresiva e imparable. Cuando saciada su boca bajo hasta el cuello mordió y succiono dejando pequeñas y rojitas marcas mientras con un par dedos acariciaba la intimidad de Kagome masturbando como no acordaba había hecho a nadie.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh… Sesshoumaru, mas…Ahhhhhhh!!!- Pidió con éxtasis, Sesshoumaru sentía como su hombría palpitaba y se endurecía de excitación.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Gimoteo por la presión en su entrepierna

- Sessh… Por… Por Favor.- Suplico.- Hazme…Hazme tuya por favor...

-Hai.- Le susurro al oído.- Lo… Que me pidas.- Sesshoumaru mordió y lamio la oreja, con cuidado y ansiedad tomo su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente a la vagina de Kagome quien gimió dolorosamente por la falta de sexo hacia tiempo que no era penetrada, un poco de sangre acompaño a la primera estocada que dio el peli plata.- ¿D-Duele M-Mucho?- Le pregunto.

-No, Ahhhh se Ahhh siente bien.- Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro Sesshoumaru termino de introducir por completo su hombría moviendo las caderas armoniosa y lentamente, mientras tanto Kagome se deleitaba con los labios del mayo y enterrando las uñas en su espalda buscando un poco de consuelo a su dolor, los movimeitnos y estocadas aumentaron así como su fuerza llegando al éxtasis de parte de Kagome, el segundo de la noche.

-Ah…Ah…Ah…-Gemía entrecortadamente Sesshoumaru al borde del orgasmo, su piel le ardía y el sudor resbalaba por su hermoso rostro, un ensordecedor grito de placer se escucho en la pequeña habitación liberando Sesshoumaru su esencia en el interior de la mujer liberándolo de la presión en su miembro.

Cuando por fin pudo controlar su respiración salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado, Kagome abrazo el sudado cuerpo dejando descasar su frente sobre el fuerte pecho del mayor.

- Sesshoumaru

- H-Hai.

- Te amo…- Susurro.- Mucho…- Kagome se dejo llevar por el sueño y la pesadez que sentía dejando a Sesshoumaru solo para poder pensar. Le ama, ¡Le ama! ¿Qué demonios había hecho? El amaba a su esposa y esto… Esto solo era una manera de olvidarla, sus besos y las hermosas caricias que tenia ya como cien años sin probar. El alcohol fue solo una débil escusa que lo llevo a esto, un simple estimulante que le dio el valor, solo tenia la esperanza de que al día siguiente encontrara el perdón que necesitaba de Kagome.

-----------------

El sol se coló por fin en el departamento, sobre una pequeña y humilde cama reposaba Kagome Higurashi completamente desnuda y con expresión feliz; un sexy y varonil peli plata con un fuerte dolor de cabeza recolectaba del piso sus ropas mientras buscaba las palabras correctas con las cuales podría disculparse con la azabache.

- Buenos días.- Escucho la dulce voz a sus espaldas

- Buenos días.- Respondió mirándola. Ella lo supo, con solo verlo a los ojos descubrió el arrepentimiento en su mirada.- Yo…

- Vete.- Le dijo sorprendiendo al mayor la linda sonrisa de Kagome había sido ensombrecida por una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor.

- Kagome yo…

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!- Grito lanzándole el despertador que cayo a un costado del mayor.- Lo que tengas que decir mejor guárdatelo, ¡No me interesa oírlo!...- Sesshoumaru quería acercarse y pedirle perdón, le dolía verla llorar por su culpa, borrar esas lagrimas con sus labios seria buena idea pero no podía, estaba confundido y dudaba de sus acciones.- No empeores todo y vete de una vez.- Le dijo, él sin poder abrir la boca tomo su camisa y se la puso sin abrochar para salir después inmediatamente del cuarto. Kagome al saberlo fuera convirtió su leve llanto a uno fuerte y estruendoso. ¿Qué no podría ser feliz nunca?

----------------

**OKAY UN POCO DRAMATICA PERO BUENO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**MAÑANA CONTESTO LOS OTROS REVIEWS, LOS DE CUENTA TENGO SUEÑO Y GRIPE O GRIPA NO RECUERDO COMO SE DICE PERO ANDO MAL Y MOQUIENTA!!!!!!**

**ESPEREN LA CONTI**

**ADIOS**

**Tessa: a**miguita!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario del capi anterior, me alegro que te guste este drama, bueno de drama todavía no tiene mucho pero espera y lo veras, falta que sufra un poco esta mujer nos leemos luego un beso

**Frexua:** Pues bienvenida!!!!!!!!!!!!!espero que te siga gustando mi humilde fic, lo escribo de todo corazón para todas los que quieran leerlo, siento la demora pero el trabajo me quita la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Pero aquí te dejo la conti, espero que te guste, un xoxoxoxo jeje matta ne Tu tmb cuidate

**Rooh:** Hola a ti tmb, muchas gracias por tu coment que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, espero tu comentario en este capi, un beso y un abrazo fuerte, adiós n.n

**Hanniane:** hola,muchas gracias por tu comentario, lamento mucho la demora pero es que el trabajo no me deja escribir,ups pero ojala que la espera haya valido la pena, un beso y un abrazo que estes bien adiós.

**azul d cullen:** Me algero que te haya gustado, ojala siga siendo asi, nos leemos en la conti espero tu comentario un beso enorme que estes de lo mejor ojala te guste.

**Momo:** Momo-chan, como stas? Espero que de lo mejor, que agradeses, mas bien gracias a ti por dejarme tu coment y leer mi dorama, un beso y un abrazo, adiós

**Pequeña Lin;** Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por tu comentario como siempre peke. Creo que Sesshoumaru ira de mal a peor asi que espero leas las bateadas de babas que se va a lanzar este idiota jeje lo hare sufrir un poco, espero que estes de lo mejor com0 siempre un beso y un abrazo matta ne

**Goshy: **hola! Pues si pobre Sesshy pero su indecisión le costara un poco de dolor de cabeza, perocomo siempre será feliz después de muchas tonterías ojala que te siga gustando el fic y que me sigas dejando tus lindos comentarios. Cuidate Mucho un beso y un abrazo

Hasta luego

Adios.

**SessXio**: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! No importa que no dejes reviews!!!!!!!! Ke bueno que pudieras pero si no lo importante es que te siga gustando el fic. No se cuantos capítulos sean no creo que muchos por que me quiero ir rápido pero ojala que me puedas seguir apoyando con tus lindos comentarios, te mando un beso y un abrazo

**SI ME FALTA ALGUIEN KEJESE Y LO PONGO DE INMEDIATO, LOS DE CUENTA ES EN SU CUENTA DAAAAA!!!!!! PERO MAÑANA TENGO SUEÑO ASI QUE PERDONEN LA DEMORA**

**n.n**


End file.
